


Touch Starved

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Leather, Light Bondage, Mild Language, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Bucky, Vaginal Sex, sex that breaks the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Bucky desperately wants you to touch him.





	Touch Starved

Bucky was strapped to the bed, leather cuffs around his wrists, wrists that could rip apart his bonds as if they were nothing more than paper. He was allowing you to do this to him, to turn him into nothing more than a pool of sweat, whimpers falling from his mouth, begging for your touch. Every inch of him was thrumming with raw desire, filling the room with his musky scent as he writhed on the bed.

“I don’t know how you’ve stayed in control so long, Buck,” you murmured, his sweat-slicked chest was heaving under your barely-there touch, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth, and a dark glimmer in his eyes.

He had cum twice already, the proof of it was on his stomach, chest, and neck, growing tacky under the swirling fan on the ceiling. Any normal human would be spent, would have rolled onto their sides, snoring away, but not Bucky. He was already insatiable before being turned into a weapon of HYDRA.

So, when Bucky said that he, “Could fuck you all night long,” he meant it.

Your hand skimmed down his toned stomach, catching on the opaque pool oozing out of his belly button. With a smirk, you brought your hand to your mouth and licked it clean, humming contentedly. “Taste so good, Buck,” you praised, watching with an arched brow as his cock jumped.

“Y/N,” he ground out. “I think you’ve had your fun.”

You were now between his thighs, nails scraping through the dark hairs, leaving a trail of goosebumps. “I have, but I know for a fact that I’m not alone in my… enjoyment,” you said while bending down, your hot breath blowing over his cock. You let loose a moan when it twitched again, harder than before, slapping your chin.

“You know you’re not,” he snarled, his hands flexing as he continued to refrain from tearing the bed apart and fucking you into oblivion.

Smirking, you moved to straddle his hips, moving so carefully that all he felt was the hairs on his legs moving, and it made him shiver in anticipation. You chuckled low in your throat at the sight of him. He was so close to breaking, to losing the control he desperately craved, and it made your body flush with desire.

With your hands on his chest, you hummed low in your throat. “I don’t know whether I should give in,” you purred, hips rolling, the slick of your pussy dripping onto his rigid cock, “or if I should just keep -” your voice trailed off when you bit your bottom lip, rolling your hips one more time.

Bucky was smirking wickedly, and by the time you figured out why, it was too late. While you had been rocking your hips, Bucky had been timing them, calculating when he should flex his cock, and drive himself deep into your pussy. Bastard got it on the first try.

Your head fell forward as an obscene moan fell from your lips. “Fuck,” you snarled. “Warn a girl.”

“I have,” he shot back, his voice gritty and dark. You barely registered the sound of ripping leather before you were on your back, Bucky between your thighs, his mouth on yours as he fucked you furiously. You couldn’t catch your breath. Every nerve ending felt as if it had just been set on fire, the flames growing hotter, spreading faster with every deep thrust of Bucky’s hips.

“Bucky,” you gasped, nonverbally pleading with him to keep fucking you, that you needed him, that you couldn’t get enough, that you wanted more.

“I know, doll,” Bucky purred, his lips against yours, his shoulders bowing with every thrust. He had your legs spread wide, his knees driving into the bed every time his hips snapped forward, a wet slap of skin echoing the grunts he punched out of you.

You clawed at his sweat-slicked back, searching for purchase that you’d never find, Bucky was moving too much for that. He was like a wild animal, insatiable now that he was fucking you into the mattress, the wooden frame creaking under the pressure.

“Fuck, doll,” he ground out, teeth scraping against your pulse point. “I need you to cum, baby.”

Your entire body was buzzing, lust surging through your veins, your pussy flexing around his cock hypnotically, drawing a groan of your name. You were teetering on the precipice, ready for the orgasm to wash over you, all you needed was…

Bucky’s hand was on your throat, putting just enough pressure to get your attention, to make you gasp. He never squeezed too tight, he had done his research, knew where to squeeze, knew not to make your face turn red. The blood pounded in your ears, roared through you, heightening everything; the heavy drag of his cock, the way it pulsed when it brushed over your sweet spot, his chest hair sticking to your breasts, swirling around your nipples, the blast of his hot breath on your skin; it was just what you needed.

Your back curved off the bed and a scream tore its way out of you as you came, your legs shaking painfully, your nails probably drawing blood, but Bucky didn’t flinch. With a feral snarl, Bucky came after one, two, three more snaps of his hips before he stilled between your legs.

His forehead was on your shoulder as the pair of you gulped at the thick air, aftershocks rolling through you. He had just moved to roll away when there was a loud creak, and an even louder  _snap_. The mattress fell to the floor at an angle, sending the two of you rolling to the floor.

You were laughing wildly, covering your face as you rolled to your back. “Oh, my God,” you cried out. “I can’t believe you broke my bed!”

“That wasn’t all me, sweetheart,” Bucky chuckled.

“It was mostly you,” you pointed out, your hand resting on his chest.

He was on his side, peppering kisses on your forehead. “You started it.”

You were still laughing. “It was made from Asgardian oak! Thor is going to be so mad at you.”

Bucky blew a raspberry on your neck. “I can take him.”

“You think so, huh?”

With his eyebrows wiggling, Bucky moved to straddle you, pinning your arms above your head, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Oh, I know so, doll.”

“In that case…” you sucked in a breath to scream out the god’s name, to show him what Bucky had done, to tell him that the one and only Winter Soldier had claimed he could beat the Asgardian, but Bucky’s mouth was on yours, kissing you breathless before you could make another sound.


End file.
